A story to tell
by Megaphone.Kills.You
Summary: Beyond Birthday. That is the name his parents had given him all those years ago. Back-Up. That is the name he was cursed with. Rue Ryuzaki. That is the name he chose as an alias. And all three have a story to tell.


**This is...quite an angsty One-Shot O_o But really, this BB we're talking about. (And I can't write fluff for my life) I was listening to Lin Kuanyin's Murderer while writing this...maybe that's why.**

**I'm not sure if it turned out that good (especially the part with BBxNaomi) but it's probably alright. My opinion doesn't matter anyway when it comes to my own fanfictions^^ Yet yours matters, so I would like to hear it!**

******(Oh, and for the ones who read some of my other fanfictions or the ones who are interested, I would like you to visit my profile and vote for the story I should write next :) Thanks!)**

**So, here it is, my latest Death Note One-Shot! **

**Edit: God it sounded so freaking corny, I edited it x_x Still sounds corny. But not THAT corny.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Death Note**

* * *

**Beyond Birthday**

That is the name his parents had given him all those years ago.

**Back-Up**

That is the name he was cursed with.

**Rue Ryuzaki**

That is the name he chose as an alias.

Today, he isn't sure, which one of them he is.

He has had so many fake-identities to remain undiscovered, too many for him to count.

He has lived his life in fear, like a criminal is supposed to.

_Won't find me, won't find me_

If just somebody had found him, everything would have been in vain.

To execute his mission, he had to remain in the shadows.

It was the only chance he had.

_Won't see me, won't see me_

As the blood had soaked his cloths, he was scared.

He doesn't want to be like that, not _really_. A murderer.

But it had to be done anyway.

_Won't catch me, won't catch me_

He wants to tell his parents that he is sorry.

He wants to tell L that he had been wrong when he had called him weak and less worth.

He wants to tell Naomi that he is not the person she thought him to be.

_Kill them_

**Beyond Birthday**

His parents...his parents who had cared for him so deeply and who had told him how to decide whether something is right or wrong.

Ironic, the life spans of kind people are always the shortest!

When his father had gone for a walk with him, he hadn't known what those red numbers meant. His father had told him how proud he was, to have a son like him. Little Beyond had looked up to him and had wondered what would happen when they hit zero.

_Suddenly, a man appears in front of them, demanding his father to hand over his wallet. Mr Birthday refuses to and tries to run away with his son._

The moment they did, Mr Birthday had been stabbed by a thief.

And Beyond Birthday had been terrified.

As he had run home, away from the scene, he had seen his mother in the kitchen, cooking something. When her numbers came into view, the boy had choked and fainted.

Suddenly the illusion of his perfect life was shattered.

He can still see the numbers of his friends and his mother and father and his other relatives when he closes his eyes.

From the moment his father died, he realized that everybody he knew was about to die.

And it was his fault.

Everything was his fault.

He is a Shinigami. And Shinigamis bring death to the world, don't they?

One by one, his relatives and friends dropped dead. He stood next to them and witnessed them die.

Did he mourn their deaths?

Does a murderer shed tears for their victims?

He slowly forgot how to.

**Back-Up**

When he had arrived in Wammy's House, he had wrapped a blindfold around his head.

He didn't want to see those taunting numbers.

He didn't want to hurt the people.

He didn't want to kill him.

One day, he had been asked if he wanted to become L's copy. And he had accepted because he wanted to make up for the things he did. He wanted to become a savior of the ones who were destined to die.

He had known that even if he wasn't able to save them, he could give them justice.

All those years he deprived himself of sleep, only to fail. All those years he had eaten strawberry jam, not caring if he threw up. He had thrown up until he had fallen unconscious. Again and again. He had sat in an uncomfortable position just to be perfect. He had held things in a strange way, just to be somebody else. He had learned how to suppress any emotion just to be able to be justice.

L saved people. L brought justice to the world, because L **is** justice. He had to be the same.

He had to be the same as L.

He had to become somebody else.

At the age of fifteen, he had sneaked into L's room. He has never seen his face, not even to this very day. He only overheard Watari's and L's conversation. L, his hero, his everything! He was so excited!

"I don't want him to become me! He will always be a bad copy! He will always be less worth than the original! He is nothing compared to me! He disgusts me! He is disgusting!"

That's what L had said that night, sounding like a spoiled and frightened child.

And Back-Up had stood next to the doorframe and had cried for the first time in nine years.

Back-Up was broken. His purpose in life was gone.

A plan had formed in his head that night, a plan how to make L regret those words. How to make him suffer the way Back-Up had.

Did Back-Up mean nothing to him?

Hadn't he seen how much Back-Up had sacrificed?

That night, he had taken the path of a Shinigami. That night, he decided to bring death to the world.

And he had to be one of the victims.

**Rue Ryuzaki**

He had met Naomi Misora a day after his third murder.

She is a beautiful woman, a bit too curious for her own good and brave. She is something special.

While working with her, the feelings of regret had grown inside of him, making his heart ache. She made him think of what he had done. He was consumed by evil, while she was (still) kind, innocent.

He isn't sure what to think of her. One part hates her for what she did to him, making him suffer like that, but the other part likes her. It wants to thank her for saving him. That way he would be punished for what his crimes.

She had relieved him of this heavy weight in his chest, just a little bit. She had saved him, even though he never deserved it.

After they had left the third crime scene, she had called after him and grabbed him by the hand. "Hey, Ryuzaki, is something wrong? You seem troubled" she had said and actual concern had been in her eyes. Troubled...that is an underestimation. For a second, he had wanted to tell her everything, wanted to confess all those awful things he'd done. But he caught himself in time and had swallowed all those feelings.

"Everything's fine. Thank you for your concern, Misora-san" he had answered, his voice monotone.

No, nothing was fine. He wanted to tell her. But he couldn't.

His hands are red from the blood that covered them and his heart is tainted by envy and wrath, for he is obsessed with the original.

And that day, when he failed to die, she had been there. Why had she pretended to care for him? He hates it! He hates her hypocrisy! She couldn't possibly care! (...Could she?)

But he can't get rid of those damn feelings he has for her, be it the hate or the affection.

He wonders, can Shinigamis regret? Because he has killed.

There is a reason why he chose 'Rue' as his first name.

**Beyond Birthday**

That is the name he has bathed in blood.

**Back-Up**

That is the name he literally burned out of his soul.

**Rue Ryuzaki**

That is the name of a person who never really existed.

So, who is he?

_Can you tell?_


End file.
